The White Wolves
by Gamerof1458
Summary: A companion piece to my Beelzebub fic. The thoughts and insights of all who call themselves a part of this gang and how each one came to join this motley group of friends who call each other family. Will have a lot of different characters from many forms of media. First chapter, the acting leader of the White Wolves.
1. Tatsumi Oga

Oga Tatsumi was a fighter.

No wait, that's not good enough. Oga Tatsumi is and always will be a fighter.

The Oga family name is one that is usually associated with those of poor judgment, poor decisions, and usually large amounts of unbridled chaos. But to those who know them well, the Oga name can mean great power, great strength, the ability to take it all, and the magnetism that attracts anyone.

Oga Tatsumi had inherited all these traits from his father who inherited it from his father and so on and so forth.

The first thing that Tatsumi remembered when he was born was the feeling of pain. Not from his bottom being slapped but from the hard whack placed upon his back.

Kousei Oga wanted to ensure his son would be strong.

The first three years of his life was normal in a sense. He didn't do things out of the ordinary and he didn't actively seek out to better himself. Tatsumi in the younger years was content to live them out as peacefully and calmly as possible.

Kousei was not.

When Tatsumi turned five years old, he was thrown off a cliff into a raging whirlpool, weighed down by triple his own mass. The little boy struggled and cried for help, his father ignoring it all. It was at that moment, Tatsumi started to change.

Initially, he only strived to get stronger to defeat his father, to make him stop trying to kill him. The first time Tatsumi attacked his father; he was soundly beaten and left out in a jungle full of dangerous predators. It took him weeks to escape.

The second time, after being strapped to a boulder and made to run away from flesh hunger animals, he was able to match his father's fist long enough to last three more seconds than his first time.

Over the years, as both the life threatening training exercises and his skills grew, Oga realized something.

He no longer resented his father.

When the teen first realized this feeling, he broke down. He destroyed his room, ran off into the wild, and was not seen for one month. His father found him only by a pure stroke of luck. The older man immediately engaged his son in what was known best to the two. A duel of fists and a fight for one's life.

Tatsumi scored his first ever hit on his father in that fight.

When the feelings returned to his body and he could walk, his father took him on a journey. It spanned at least three months and was fraught with peril and joy. It was like a vacation. Kousei was proud of his son at that moment. He told him things that he would soon know, that he would know, and what he could learn and then teach his own son.

Kousei was a proud man. And he was proud of his son. When the time came, he knew that the boy he sired and raised would do great things and accomplish more than he ever could. All Tatsumi had to do was somehow graft himself to a demon soul and then kick his ass. When that time came, Kousei would gladly hand over the title of 'Head of family' to his son.

Tatsumi, no longer content with being quiet and not fighting, actively sought out engagements that usually ended with blood outside of bodies and red fists. Still, the teen boy realized he was famished for a fight, a true battle. One that would be on par with his many fights with his own father.

That was when he met Takayuki Furuichi. Or well, when he remembered who Furuichi was. All the trauma and beatings he suffered as a child had knocked a few memories loose.

Takayuki was just what Tatsumi needed. And by that, he meant the punching bag that would satisfy the need to fight. Their first battle ever was one that could have transcended time, the unspeakable actins done to each in the name of the fight. Imagine an epic battle of honor and revenge, two warriors putting their blood and souls into the ring of combat, a fight that was beautiful in its poetic violence. It was legendary. It was a battle that the epic tales of old were made of.

It lasted days but ended with months of recovery.

Kousei and his first friend Wulf Shepard-Furuichi were proud.

The two boys at the time grew up together from that moment on, training and learning from each other. Tatsumi would grow up to be a great warrior and be the man that inspired men while Takayuki would be the leader, the tactician who could not only plan his way out, but lead his men too.

It was at that moment, the idea of the White Wolves were born.

The single idea of a tight knit group of friends who considered themselves family to each other was cliché as it was real. Their fathers had their own group of warriors, a band of brothers and sisters from many different backgrounds and cultures, with many weaknesses and strengths, these few and proud many band of warriors who were related in all but blood. And even then some were like that too.

That ideal, that one singular theme of loyalty and family.

Both of Oga and Furuichi wanted it. And they would get it.

Furuichi studied hard and built his connections, training his mind and body to be ready at the moment's notice when he had to lead.

Oga trained and pushed himself to new heights and limits, ready as ever to be the acting general and be the aspiring man that people would gladly follow to their deaths and possibly past the gates of Hell themselves.

Tatsumi attracted many people to him and Furuichi bade them over to their side.

And within time, their family grew.

Oga Tatsumi was a fighter. He was born and raised one and he would gladly die as one.

But he was also proud to say that he would not be alone when he did.


	2. Takayuki Furuichi

Furuichi Takayuki was a leader.

Not just any leader. A great leader destined to accomplish much. Takayuki was someone who would have the devotion and loyalty of his allies and the admiration and respect of his enemies as he stood in the heart of conflict itself and engaged it head on.

He just had to grow the fuck up first.

Wisdom. Maturity. Experience.

All of it came with time. And currently, Furuichi was only in his teens.

Granted he was doing much more bigger and crazier things than his own father did at his age but all those conflicts he went through were minor, nothing big on the major scales of things. Sure he was fighting literal armies of rival gangs, engaging in brawls with severely inhumane powered beings, training in some of the most brutal conditions and situations, and regularly dueling and sparring with the Oga family but that was because he had access to such things and he was friends with many people. His father acquired all that much later in his life when Furuichi was born with nearly all of it.

Takayuki waved off all the concerns and cries of what he was going through was tough. It wasn't. His current life style was nothing. It may have been considered insane or threatening to most normal people but he wasn't exactly normal now was he? He struggled with keeping connections up and playing diplomacy when he was young.

His father on the other hand? That man was hardcore. The worst conflict that man went through alone was when he was just five. Oh sure he wasn't _exactly _alone but he relied mostly on himself when the going got rough but it can't be disproven that the moment Wulf Shepard-Furuichi left his home village to go hunting during the winter, the little village boy died in the snow and came back a primal warrior.

The worst thing Takayuki went through when he was five was getting lost in a forest that wasn't actually a forest and then fighting off two would-be kidnappers that were twice his height and possibly triple his weight.

That had been a memorable birthday.

When Wulf had found the boy, he wasn't worried. The big man (at the time) bent down to his son's bruised and battered body and hefted him up onto his shoulders, making sure the boy had been nestled safely and secured to the giant wolf pelt he wore like an overcoat. It was a strange sight, his dad. The man was considered loony by all professionals of the psychiatric field while he was considered a God among all the mercenary fields.

Wulf Shepard was a general in his own right. He had his own group of brothers and sisters all related but by blood. The man had this special sort of charisma, a silver tongue that could weave any sort of honeyed words, and a mind full of wit that was mostly unmatched.

It also probably helped that he had the backing of some major deity spirit that chose to ascend his mortal shell into something far greater than anything usually imagined.

Still, the things Takayuki had going on currently was ambitious and big. He was making friends with some crazy and strong people, he had enough information on any notable figures to make plans of plans of plans to either recruit or deal with them, and he was grooming himself both day and night to one day take the mantle and lead his group of friends.

In the belief of the strongest takes point, Takayuki had duked it out with Tatsumi over the leadership right. He lost, of course. While Takayuki was grooming to be both a fighter and a leader, Tatsumi was just simply a fighter. Case in point, while the duel was of epic proportions, that didn't mean it would end in the favor of the pseudo-leader.

In the end, it was agreed. The day that Furuichi could best Oga in a fight would be the day that he would take charge. It was an agreement struck up within the group and settled upon after much merriment and ass kicking of any dissenters. Furuichi had earned his right to try and get his title from the get-go while others had to contend with everyone else. No one bothered to challenge Furuichi without the extensive backing of his peers and training through various hells. Furuichi wasn't close to the top for nothing.

The guy had a brain that could think of things on the fly, that could take in account of many factors and factors of those factors. He played chess with grandmasters that went past days. He trained with psychos and outlasted them in contests of crazy endurance. He freaking went camping in Russia in his swimsuit.

For. Fun.

He had established a reputation with many different people and in many different places. He had connections with law enforcement and the underground. There was no such thing as unconnected with Furuichi and he spent time and energy building contacts and making damn well sure he either had blackmail, favors, debts, or anything in general that he could call in at any moment. Furuichi was prepared all right. He was damn well shaping up to be something that his father would be proud of. When the day ended and the time came, Furuichi wouldn't just become the leader of the White Wolves. He would shoot higher and hit the way top. He would make General, he would make leader of the Wolf Fang.

Furuichi Takayuki was a leader.

Not just any leader. A great leader destined to accomplish much.

Takayuki would look at his father's tall imposing figure. He would recall vividly that when he was younger, he had spoken powerful and bold words to the man before him that helped sire him into life. Even with the passing of time, his father Wulf still looked and commanded presence of mind.

Furuichi smiled at his father and spoke softly, "I want to be just like daddy."


	3. Tatsumi Profile

Name: Oga Tatsumi (Japanese version, last name first)

Nickname(s): Child-Rearing Badass (Recent), Rampaging Ogre, Blood-Thirsty Brawler, Coward Chaser, Legacy, Kami's Fist, Craziest Bastard (Wolf Given), Worst-Best Friend Ever, Best-Worst Friend Ever, Punch-Happy Fighter, Demon Twin, Brother of Destruction, Honorable Gentleman Who Kills Things With His Hands, Strongest Man of the World (Self-given), Cain, Man of Many Faces

Age: 15

Height/Weight: 179 cm (5'11 and two thirds), 180 Ibs

Family:

Kousei Oga - Father

Misaki Oga – Elder Sister

Tatsuda Oga – Twin Brother

Hisako Oga – Mother

Sachiko Oga – Niece

Arcana: Chariot

Persona: Oumitsunu

Special Abilities/Skills: Flame Fu, Adrenaline Push, Increased Restoration, Freaky Magnetism, Protection of Connections, Super Strength, Face Aura

Traits: Brown hair and eyes, Olympic athlete physique, Loud, Boisterous, Loyal, Caring, Jerk

Likes: Hanging with friends, brawling, pushing limits, fried food, homemade meals, kicking ass, Sachiko, violence, parties, sweet food, girls, video games, drinking contests

Favorite Alcohol: Dad's homebrew "Flaming Dragon Fist to Face"

Dislikes: Corrupt authorities, overconfident jackasses, unjustly smug bastards, women beaters, child hitters, crying babies, babysitting energetic babies, getting his ass kicked, watching his friend's getting their ass kicked, being treated like trash or looked down upon

Theme Song: "Da da da" by Group Tamashii - Type: General Theme

"Underclass Hero" by Sum 41 – Type: Leader Mode

"Screaming Bloody Murder" by Sum 41 – Type: Pissed off

"One Day" by The Rootless – Type: Encouraging Friend/Brother Mode

"Crybaby" by Seamo – Type: Babysitter

"With Me" by Sum 41 – Type: Melancholy

Notes: Tatsumi was born to a family of really crazy and powerful martial artists who pass down their techniques and skills through the lineage. Father Kousei Oga is currently the unofficial strongest man in the world while Mother Hisako Oga is the unofficially strongest housewife in the world. Elder sister Misako Oga is the current heir to an branch of fighting that is underutilized but quite destructive. Tatsuda is the spiritual aspect of martial arts while Tatsumi is the physical.

Oga Tatsumi is the undisputed leader of the White Wolves. He has gained this prestige and honor by simply challenging everyone who would cause dissent or disagree with him to a death match and soundly pummeling them into submission before enlisting them into the gang. Currently, Tatsumi is ranked as one of the strongest people in the world due to his heritage and training received but, like his father, is trying to remain out of public eye until he gets strong enough that no one would think to challenge him.

Quote(s):

"I am not a violent person so why don't you tell me who said I am so then I can 'show' them how 'not violent' I am."

"Waking up, kicking ass, taking names, same old same old."

"WOLVES!"

"I got two of my best buddies backing me up in this fight. Say hello to lefty and righty."

"WHO THE FUCK MADE HER CRY?!"

"I'm about to fuck someone up if I don't get some answers here."

"This is my family. They may not all be the brightest or normal or sanest, but they are to me. And that's all that matters. So if you even THINK about hurting any of them, you'll have to contend with ALL. OF. US."

"See, I told you freakish strength and insanity ran in our family."

"Well, five minutes ago we were ready to rip each other apart, which is pretty typical of MY friendships. Don't know about yours."

"Rule one: you fuck with me, you die. No questions, no exceptions, no second chances. Rule two: you fuck with my family, you die. No mercy, no forgiveness, and sure as hell no survival. Rule three: you fuck with any of my friends, you fuck with me and my family. When in doubt, see Rules One and Two."


End file.
